1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a therapeutic treatment apparatus method, for balneo-phototherapeutical treatment of skin or rheumatic diseases and/or the cosmetic or prophylactic treatment of skin, and an apparatus for the embodiment of the process.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In treatment of psoriasis or similar skin diseases a segment of the UV spectrum in the boundary area of UVB and UVA may be used. A wave length of approximately 290 to 330 nm may be utilized. This narrowly limited spectral range contains rays which have sufficient quantum energy for the treatment and penetrate to an adequate depth in the epidermis to reach the lower boundary range of a layer of germs. Microorganisms which cause psoriasis are located in this layer. Radiation of a lower spectral range in the range of UVB radiation is responsible for photodermatosis and must be eliminated to prevent photodermatosis or sunburn.
It was believed that light or radiation with longer wave lengths (above 330 nm) had no antipsoriatric effects. While this is fundamentally correct, light of longer wave lengths has positive supplemental effects which are discussed in more detail below.
Accordingly, apparatuses are known comprising an UV radiation device with a metal high pressure lamp, the filling of which is chosen so that several strongly defined spectral lines in the range between 300 and 330 nm are present. This lamp is a point source of radiation, whereby larger surfaces, for example during the overall irradiation of a patient, may be uniformly irradiated from an adequate distance.
As the result of intensive developments in the field of heliotherapy, at the present time numerous reactions of the organism to application of optical radiation are known. They are generated in part by the affectation of the vegetative nervous system and in part by photochemical reactions of the skin.
The decisive factor for all of these reaction processes is the spectral distribution of radiation energy and the dosage.
While long wave infrared radiation has been recognized as an effective therapy for furunculosis, rheumatism and colds, visible irradiation acting through the eye shows positive effects on the psyche.
The therapeutic application of UV radiation has attained particular importance in numerous skin diseases.
The wave length range of the optical radiation is especially important; it produces changes in the electron shell upon its absorption by the molecule, without initiating any ionization processes. Positive effects may be actuated by irradiation in a wave length range between 300 and 400 nm.
Radiation with wave lengths shorter than 300 nm should not be used for reasons of health and radiation with wave lengths longer than 340 nm shows no effect when applied by itself. In combination with radiation of up to 300 nm there are, however, positive effects.
In recent years numerous so-called tanning studios have been established, equipped with sun beds which may include height adjustable sun canopies. Irradiation of the entire body is possible with this apparatus. The intensive radiation produced by so-called tanning beds is capable of strongly drying the skin thereby causing damage potentially leading to skin cancer. For these reasons, dermatologists disapprove of the use of artifical suns.
The positive effect of baths on the body has been known to mankind since ancient times, especially if the bath is enriched with bath salts and is heated. In this respect, the Dead Sea occupies a special position. Its healing action has been known for thousands of years and, because of its high enrichment in salts of a great variety, its therapeutic action extends to highly different diseases. The problems relating these effects were not investigated in detail until very recently. It was discovered that the Dead Sea has a salt composition that is entirely different from other seas, such as the Mediterranean, the North Sea or the known brine wells. In particular, the proportion of magnesium, potassium and bromine is much higher than in other sea waters. This by itself is, however, not sufficient to explain the therapeutic effect.